Silent Blind Love
by Cho Rukia
Summary: A broken girl plans to face the end of her life, seeing no reason to continue. Then she meets a boy; and now they support each other in hope of completing the other's life. However, falling in love wasn't an option. IchiRuki AU.


_Hello everyone! I suddenly came up with this idea as I read a book about; what? I'll tell you later Don't wanna spoil anything! ;D I'm just glad I can finally upload this story! I've been working on it for a week and/or more. I had to research a bit, also I didn't have time to finish due to school. I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to hear some comments_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and Kubo-sama's characters DO NOT belong to me. I wish. -gets shot- This storyline does though -dies-_

_**Summary: **_A broken girl plans to face the end of her life, seeing no reason to continue. Then she meets a boy; and now they support each other in hope of completing the other's life. However, falling in love wasn't an option. IchiRuki AU.

* * *

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

A miracle; is what most people aim for when things get worse for them, praying.. hoping .. something good will come out of it. Most of the time, it isn't so tragic. However, when you have those that cheer you on and walk on the path towards overcoming the horrible thing that binds you...you feel hugely determined. Then..after the attempts..and attempts..it usually ends up dying away..the small flicker of hope..has finally disappeared and ended. When this happens, there's **no** turning back. You stick with your final decision and slowly wait for Death to come and take you with him. _Any day now...anytime..just please..take me away from being in this terrible state...let my sight finally touch the beauty of this world I cannot see._

* * *

_I kept having the same dreams. Over and over again, repeating that unfaithful day. The day that I thought would be the same regular days..of nothing but inflicting pain..and the look of shame upon me.._

_[Flashback;_

"_Oooh Rukia-chan" That chirpy voice came into the air as it sent chills down the spine of a young girl, wide amethyst optics darted to the door as she hurriedly pushed the covers up and glanced for anything that was out of place in the neat organized room. Everything had to be __**perfect.**__ If not, it be the start of a new pain. Nearly jumping back to her bed, she grasped the covers and tried to fix them in the fastest pace she could produce, listening to the haunting echo of footsteps on the wooden floors. "You better hope you're being a good girl!" Of course she had to be, her __**life**__ depended on it. _

_One itsy bitsy error, that was all her mother needed to use as an excuse. Her father? He had left long time ago. Way before the madness started. For the child, it started for a long as she could remember anything. Siblings? None. She was the focus of attention in their little world. Sticking out her lower lip, she began to chew on it nervously as she held back a whimper that threaten to escape her vocals. Trembling hands clutched her chest once all breathing stopped right when a shadow hovered on the door and a beautiful looking woman slipped in like a dead spirit. A bright fake smile laying on her lips as her eyes twinkled with emotions held in, nothing exposed but the so-called happiness._

"_Oh. Looks like you are a perfect girl.." The woman said this as her gaze fixed around, a pout coming to the woman's lips and the seven-year-old child couldn't help but sigh in relief, this might be the first time where she wouldn't get beaten, cut, burned; __**nothing. **__The only day where she won't feel pain. That was till a smirk-like-smile surfaced on the woman's face and Rukia knew everything was all over. "Rukia-chan. Look at your bed, what do you see wrong?" The child hesitated, she didn't want to look. She __**didn't.**__ She just wanted the feeling of actual happiness to continue, she knew with one glance..it would all disappear..all fade away. Her first feeling of happiness felt so..friendly with open arms..embracing her with warmth..and giving her the feeling that she succeeded in something real important. _

"_Look. At your bed, Rukia. Now." The smile on the other's face twitched in the corners, she knew very well she was starting to let her anger slip out since she did not obey at all at first. Rukia nearly flinched at the sound of her tone, and hesitated once again before wandering her gaze over to the 'bed.' All it was; was a beat-up tiny bed with a rather disgusting looking pillow. It wasn't like they were poor but...she looked like she was with her old dirty dresses that she wore. That was when it hit her, the thing that was out of place, was the pillow. Instead of neatly straighten out, it was slightly tilting to the side. _

_Before Rukia could react, a spearing pain upon her scalp spread as her mother yanked at her hair and started to drag her toward the stairs. "O-Okaa-san..g-gomenaisai..!" She knew way better than to apologize, nothing ever reached out to her. Her cries and voice itself was met to deaf ears, all she could do was wait for the pain and hope it wasn't as painful as she has already felt..and wait for it to be over with..._

_Preparing for it, the child was then thrown down the stairs and slammed her body against the sharp edges as she finally reached the end but not without feeling her leg smack against the wood with a loud THUD and hearing a crack. Closing in the cry of pain, she didn't react to the broken leg as she now forced herself to stand. This was nothing compared to anything else, she had broken so many bones..it didn't hurt to put pressure on it or anything. Staying down, was worse than facing the pain. _

_Once again, her mother's hand aimed for her head and grasped her hair and now yanked her towards her destination. The kitchen. Rukia noticed this; what was the pain today? Knives? Equipment and tools? Electrocute? Whatever it was, she hoped it ended up being the last time. Neither it was death or something, as long as she was away from this psycho. I mean. Anything was better than this. Right? _

_That was when she spotted two containers that both read the words; 'BLEACH' and 'AMMONIA', what were they doing there? Then her gaze flickered to the small container next to it, the size of a tiny cup. A faint gas like aura slipped from the open area and caused the child to stop dead in her tracks. Something, made her feel like escaping. Right then and there, like..whatever was gonna happen next..would change her life completely. A quiet voice spoke in the back of her mind at that second,_

'_Isn't this what you want?'_

'_No..something's wrong..'_

'_If you're right, this may never happen again..you may never see your mother again..never get hurt by her. Isn't that what you want?'_

"_Rukia. Let's go, NOW. I have something for you." Absentmindedly, the child's feet began to move on it's own accord. "That's it." An echo after the first, both her thoughts and mother spoke. Not a second later, the woman quickly grasped the container and threw the liquid straight in the child's eyes. It was the __**worse. **__Worse than the daggers slipping into her skin, the kicks to her body, the cracking of her bones..this pain was __**unbearable. **__It was like she was some experiment for her mother's fun. Immediately, a blood curling screamed broke out of the child's mouth as she screamed with so much pain that her lungs were so tight, she thought she would die of lack of oxygen after screaming._

_The older woman didn't know how to react at first. Yes, her child would cry and such but that was the first times. What was different now? Blank eyes looked at the situation, she intended of aiming the substance..well, pretty much anywhere. It seemed it met with the eyes. So why was her child screaming like bloody murder?_

_This was madness. It was driving her crazy. All she knew was that she wanted this pain to __**stop**__, why was it any different? The pain was always only a bit, but this just kept getting __**worse and worse. **__Her screaming was endless as she now thrashed about, not knowing exactly what to do but scream and hope for it to end. Next thing she knew, she felt her mother's tight grip on her shoulders and felt the violent shake upon her small fragile figure, the shouting echoing within her eardrums. "Stop it! Stop screaming! STOP IT!" _

_The mother just kept shouting, hoping to cancel out her child's screaming. But the dreadful screaming just kept growing louder and louder. What was worse, the neighbors that usually paid no attention to them..began to slip out of their houses and group together and gave curious and concerned glances over to the house._

_Why couldn't they go back to ignoring them like before?_

_All of a sudden, Rukia's small body gave a twitch and she suddenly collapsed to the floor as everything died out. _

_[End Flashback;_

Every time. It ended with a startle. The petite woman woke up in sweat, her inanimate eyes meeting with the same pure whiteness. The rest of that memory was a complete blank. All she remembered was that the time she woke up; she was completely far away from her mother. However, she was also told that she might lose her sight. That was what exactly happened.

Snapping from her thoughts, her dull eyes slowly fixed around the room in which she could not speak of in details. Everything was out of focus, so all she saw was mostly white. When she turned to the direction of a door opening, her gaze met with a shadow approaching her. "Rukia-chan? Ah, so you're awake now. What's wrong, dear? You're dripping in sweat." The ebony-haired simply turned her gaze down as her allowed her hands upon her lap to feel the fabric that was laying on her, her voice leaving her mouth in a quiet tone. "Hai, I am. Uhm..nothing really Inoue-san. It was simply a bad dream.." Around the end of her speech, she began to murmur it so it would not bring any questions.

Everyone had questions. How did it feel to be blind? Do you see only blackness? Can you see colors? Do you have dreams? Peh. They were all like asking a deaf person what they hear.

Rukia knew better then to expect the kind nurse to ask any questions like that. The woman spoke about being near her age, so I guess it was safe to say she kinda became a..._friend._ Along with some other nurses, and it kinda scared the female how..**nice** they were. It was a new experience for everything.

The auburn female watched as the other woman was still in the bed, her dull lilac eyes in the direction of where her hands lay. A smile was on her face, even though knowing every well the other could not see it. Though she spoke with the gentleness of her smile in the form of her tone, "I see. Well, I'm sure your dreams will enlighten up!" Rukia simply nodded as she tried to smile, however a awkward form took place on her lips instead. "Thanks Inoue-san.."

What was to be enlighten? There was nothing in dreams that could ever be 'happy' on reflecting her past. Everything was wrong. Was the nurse that foolish to say such words? "Please, no politeness Rukia-chan! Just Inoue is fine!" Rukia simply nodded her dial once again, gripping her hands together in a frustrated manner. Did she have a choice? Her mother wanted everything to be perfect, surely her brother would want the same. He did after all tell her to be on her best. "Nii-sama is just as blind as everyone..." "What was that Rukia-chan?" "Nothing. I simply said alright Inoue."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fi-" It seemed Inoue had gone to far and forgot about **everything** of Kuchiki Rukia. The female had lay a comforting hand on her arm and the next thing happened in a flash. As soon as the touch made direct contact with the petite female's arm, her eyes widen in complete horror and let out a screech and quickly slapped her hand away and stumbled out of the bed as she landed on the floor with a loud _THUD_. Not a second later she began to crawl in any direction, her hands feeling all over the floor to make sure she didn't run into anything yet what mattered more than anything was to get away from it all. "Leave me alone! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The startled woman stared shock and quickly spoke with urgent in her tone, "Rukia-chan! It's fine! It's only me! Inoue! Don't be afr-" " LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Her bellows echoing in the surrounding area, causing nearby patients and nurses to grow curious and frighten.

Inoue knew that there was no turning back, she needed the other nurses and the doctor to help calm her down. "Sensei! Come quickly! Sensei!!" The auburn female bolted out as the petite female managed to find a corner and snuggled into it as if it would somehow create a barrier and protect her from everything, her hands grasping her head as her large eyes glanced around at the whiteness in search of any shadow. However, she spotted a large blue blur..and came to know that was the bed she lay in.

"Oh..please..d-don't hurt me mommy..I'll be a good girl..a-a _good girl_!" It all seemed so weird, that an eighteen-year-old female would act like this. Knowing her past, it was no wonder. Some people though just thought she was crazy or a psycho. What they thought; didn't matter to her. It wasn't her fault, was it? Maybe..if she had been a better daughter..she wouldn't have got treated like that..

"Sensei! In here!" "Is it Rukia again?" "Hai!" It seemed like Inoue had come back with the Doctor, but nothing mattered. Everything was blocked out as she grasped her legs close to her, whimpering, "no, no..s-stay away..!" "It's alright Rukia. Just stay still." Rukia's wide inanimate amethyst optics widen as she saw one, two, three, four...five? Five spots, where the white seem to darken, approach her. What were they gonna do?

Ah, _that_ again. As she thought, two nurses each had grasped her arms and right at the touch; Rukia had began to scream. "D-DON'T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! S-STOP!" The female had began to thrash about in their grip as they struggled to pull her to her bed, a routine they were use to whenever someone accidently touched her. The struggle grew worse as the nurses fought to keep their grip, now the male nurse had grasped her as they grew near and forced her onto the bed.

"S-Stop! Stop! Let..me go!!" Distressed screams slipped from the female's mouth as they now fought to put straps on her arms and legs, trying their best to hold her down. "Alright sensei. There you are." "Thanks. Now Rukia, everything will be alri-" "You say that but I'll never be alright! Admit it! There's nothing you can do so you should just give up!" The Doctor's serene gaze kept on the female as she pulled out a needle and got ready to give her a shot. "Sorry Rukia, no can do."

Before she could respond, he stuck the needle within her arm and made to lightly pat her head but stopped himself as he faced the nurses. "Alright, remove the straps once she's out. Inoue, please try not to forget. You know how much this hurts us..as well as her." The auburn female looked as if she was gonna cry, but nodded her head. "Hai sensei. Please forgive my mistake." "You should apologize to Rukia once she's fully herself again." Inoue took a glance to the female as her struggles began to slow and soon came to a stop as her fast raising of her chest slowed as well.

It seems like they drugged her. Rukia could feel herself quickly losing her energy, the struggles in the straps were becoming flawless. She wondered what looks they were giving her; frighten, embarrassed, angry, shame? Now their voices had begun to faint and the ebony-haired found her eyelids growing heavy till they drooped down and everything faded.

* * *

"Alright Rukia. We're here." All Rukia did was simply stare forward as she heard the sounds of voices chirping away and the sounds of telephones ringing. "Hello, welcome to Seireitei United! How may I help you?" Her hand was slightly lay on her older sibling's arm, she had to deal with the touch due to her brother repeatly telling her to get use to holding onto him whenever he led her somewhere. "Alright Nii-sama.." The male's long jet black locks of hair swayed as he led her pass the receptionists, and towards an open door but not soon after being greeting by a female with huge blessings and strawberry-colored hair. "Well! If it isn't Rukia!" 

The petite woman didn't remove her gaze from staying forward as she said in a quiet voice, "Hello Matsumoto-san." The woman grinned at her as she looked ready to hug Rukia, "What's wrong honey? You seem down." Rukia's brother seem to find this time to cut in, "Forgive her Rangiku. She had another incident earlier today." Rangiku nodded in understanding as she still smiled, "I see Byakuya. Well, I think she's getting better at it since she allows you to touch her Byakuya!" Some people nearby began to send glances at the male, some confusion and others disgust.

Ignoring this, Byakuya gave a glance at Rukia and spoke quietly, "Yes. I think she's recovering nicely. Though it could be better." Rukia felt herself flinch as these words, but acted as if she didn't hear anything as she interrupted, "Sorry to interfere. But I'd like to go to my spot now. I'll see you later Nii-sama." Taking her hand off her brother's arm, she extended her arm as she now searched for a different arm to take. "I'll take ya Rukia!" A red-headed male approached them from nearby, and couldn't help but overhear what was being spoken. "Thank you Renji." Rukia had quietly said as she felt Renji's grasp on her arm and caused her to whimper a bit before she felt that grip let go and now found her hand gripping around something, which was his arm. "Sorry, didn't know what else to do. Well, C'mon then!"

Rukia finally felt the male come to a stop as she faced the spot where she recognized as the window due to the white brightness there was stronger than anywhere else. "Thanks Renji." The female had met Renji when he had first came here, due to him being the freak to talk to her since no one took the courage to talk to her. This program was to help those in need; as in blind, deaf, and such. Those who needed help in recovering. Renji had come due to having an accident and losing an eye. Overall, he was blind through one eye. But he was gonna get surgery and get a new eye, in hope of being able to see again. With that done, he has to stay a bit longer so he can pass the tests and then leave. I guess Rukia could feel glad for him, I mean, she had gotten a bit use to his company but..she wasn't exactly sure. Renji did promise her he'll visit her, which she saw no reason why he would take the time to do so. "No problem." The male grinned at her, even though he knew she could not see it. "I'm still a bit afraid of surgery but..I think I'll be fine! But you know..you should try and-" "No thanks Renji. I would like to keep the eyes I was born with."

The male couldn't help but feel both happy and sad about it. He was glad since her eyes were such a rare sight; violet. However sad since he so much wanted her to be able to see the beautiful world in. Right then, a kid nearby had thrown up after jumping around too much. Well, maybe the sights that were beautiful to see, not like..that one.. Rukia seem to chuckle a bit as she faced Renji's direction, "Was that Ikkaku?" Renji looked at her surprised and glanced at the kid to realize that it was indeed the bald male. "Y-Yeah actually." Rukia shook her head as she took a seat right next to the window and stared out, "I thought so. He told me about getting feeling in his legs again, he must've been trying them out..too much seeing as he vomited." Renji let a loud laugh as he nodded his head, "You never cease to surprise me Rukia."

Byakuya watched as the red-head took his little daughter away and pass into the room through the other patients, and over to a isolated window. "I'm sure it'll be a matter of time before she regains her eyesight. I mean, she must've just been caught off-guard or something at the hospital. But if she knows she will be touched or anything, she kinda takes it nicely." The strawberry-head had spoke as she too watched them leave, allowing the brother to turn around and face the exit. "I guess so..for Hisana's sake, I hope she does recover soon." With that said, the male then walked away, leaving the woman to glance down the clipboard she contained in her arms. "Let's see, ah! We have a new patient! To come soon, hm." She spoke to no one particularly, and a grin spread across her lips as she seemed amused. "Kurosaki Ichigo, eh? Let's see what his reason is..." "Kurosaki?" Rangiku looked up to see another fellow co-worker, who had seem to overhear her. "Yup, that one Isane." The silver-haired female nodded her head, "I know him, well his father. He came in the other day, it seems his family moved here recently and came to have his son join Seireitei United." Seeing as she didn't get to read the reason, she decided to ask her friend. "I see. For what reason?" "He's a mute."

* * *

_Yay! I really enjoyed writing this, I'm actually gonna hopefully upload another chapter right now. This story I just love so much Don't forget to give me some comments and your thoughts on it! I'll really appreciate it. Also the story I read, was about a guy who had temporally lost his eyesight due to an accident and this girl who can cancer in her face. They loved each other and such, but the girl was afraid that once he regained his eyesight..he wouldn't wanna see her ever again. However, it was a happy ending so no worries. Well that story gave me an idea to write this story, and I'm proud of this story. I'm also dying to know what will happen. XD And I'm writing it. Is that weird? xD_


End file.
